Kharybdis
+++ Accessing database +++ +++ User access code: LJR-0506-1-911 +++ +++ Clearance code identified: Dark Magenta +++ +++ Access granted +++ +Query: Kharybdis +++ Redirect: Redacted system +++ +++ Automatic file redaction engaged +++ +++ Kharybdis System +++ The Kharybdis system is the planetary system around the A-type (white) dwarf Kharybdis Alpha and the considerably dimmer F-type (yellow-white) subgiant Kharybdis Beta (with a 332.6 day orbit). Twelve planets and dwarf planets are recorded within the system, although only Kharybdis II is inhabited on a large scale. Discovered along with the rest of the Cuir sub-sector in the Nakt crusade in the 8th century of M32, the system is currently of unknown location and has been placed under Inquisition interdiction, pending investigation. + Query: Kharybdis II +++ Kharybdis II +++ The primary inhabited planetary body in the Kharybdis system, Kharybdis II is a Gamma-class (civilised) world, mostly known for its shipyards and undersea mining. Orbit: Kharybdis II follows a P-type orbit (orbiting both of its parent stars), with a slightly variable orbital period due to its fluctuating distance from each star. As this provides problematic circumstances for the local calendar, local years are taken from K-Beta's dominant eclipse as observed from K-VII, a period of 385.75 Terran/829.83 Local days on average. Mean Orbital distance (from binary barycentre): 5.67 Astronomical Units Orbital period: 5647.21 Local days (2617.36 Terran solar days, 7.187 Terran years) average. Mass: 0.88 x Terra Equatorial Radius: 5890 km Equatorial gravity: 1.03 x Terra Solar day:40170.74 seconds (11' 09" 30.74) Natural satellites: One Kharybdis IIa: Mean orbital distance: 287,300 km Mass:1.065 x 10^23 kg Average Diameter: 3987.2 km Orbital period: 18.6 Terran/40.6 Local days With a 10.2 degree tilt, K-IIa has an unusually inclined orbit, meaning that it seldom appears fully lit in the sky. It is not naturally habitable, but has minor biodome colonisation. Artificial satellites: Following a major collision in M34, Kharybdis II has strictly enforced orbital laws. All non-governmental artificial satellites require paid annual authorisation, a contract that cannot be legally terminated without permanently de-orbiting the satellite. Notable amongst operational satellites are the 18 orbital shipyards on which one of the planet's primary reputations is founded. These satellites also serve as one of the primary two bases for the Adeptus Mechanicus in the system. Geology: The planetary surface is approximately 48% water, with the remainder the seven (officially recognised) continents spread across ten of the nineteen major tectonic plates. The planet's geology is famous in two main areas - the first, its rich seams of remarkably pure iron ores. Due to extreme pressure from noble families, only very limited terrestrial mining is allowed, with almost all the planet's mining facilities being submerged beneath the oceans. The second is its apparent flatness. With very little mountain terrain, the few peaks often serve as estates for the planet's noble families. Climate/Atmosphere: Average atmospheric pressure is slightly below Terran average, with a marginally higher concentration of oxygen As with all other worlds in the binary Kharybdis system, "seasons" are considerably more dependent on the orbit of the suns than axial tilt. With the suns drifting to and from the planet, the planetary average temperature varies by 22K, peaking when K-Alpha is dominant and falling when the dimmer K-Beta is the closer. Eclipses occur twice per "year" (as the official year is defined by the eclipse cycle), blocking the light from the other sun and lasting slightly over three local days for both K-Alpha's and K-Beta's dominance. K-Beta's dominance is colloquially known as "Orfné", linguistically equivalent to "cold night" in the local dialect, due to even midday being only a weak half light. A slight axial tilt contributes a slower, less significant seasonal cycle (lasting a full orbit) which provides minor climate variations between the northern and southern hemispheres. Weather patterns involve lower precipitation than average for a gamma-class world, but also reduced frequency of high intensity winds. Flora and Fauna: While native Kharybdian flora is fairly prolific, the majority of the planet's fauna is non-native, due to the basic evolutionary state when habitation commenced. The primary source of the planet's non-native species (flora and fauna) is the Alpha-class world Mapane III. Mapane III species: See file 172.032.1q.XV +++ There is a standing warning regarding Dagriks, a large canid-like species imported from Mapane, as a lack of natural control has resulted in considerable and aggressive populations in some areas. Population:Approximately 12,200 million. Despite a number of population control methods, the population of Kharybdis II is still slowly increasing over time, and is likely to expand beyond the planet's capacity to support them. Plans have been drawn up for the possibility of increasing the scale of colonisation on Kharybdis I Population, like a lot of worlds colonised in the Nakt Crusade, exhibits some traits that are slight deviations from the Carthaxian average, with the mean height of the population being slightly above normal. There is also a genetic susceptibility to the affects of certain carcinogens. Extended file: 812.237.8b.II +++ Culture: Culturally, Kharybdians have a reputation as somewhat impious, although this is primarily circulated by the populace of nearby worlds due to variations from the main version of the Imperial cult dominant in that region of the Cuir Subsector. Elements of both the Inquisition and the Adeptus Ministorum have determined that the local creed is pure, although many do not accept the verdict. The Shift is viewed by many of the world's former galactic neighbours as the Emperor's warning to the world. Twins are seen as a good omen throughout much of the planet, with identical twins particularly so. Planetary Capital: Krena Illiari is a sprawling mega-city, home to 94 000 000 Imperial citizens. It houses all conventional arms of the Adeptus Terra, the mansions of Governor Uxia Vannen, the main cathedral of the Adeptus Ministorum and a number of organisations specific to the planet's own systems of governance. Planetary laws are enforced by the Custodians, a constabulary made in an image more reminiscent of the Imperial Guard than the Adeptus Arbites. Their primary base of order is "The Hekrin", a building of a deceptively ornamental flecked black stone - it is a point of no small pride that these walls are made of a local metavolcanic rock impregnated with adamantium ores, rendering the building invulnerable to all but heavy plasma or melta attacks. +++ Primary file terminates+++ +++ Accessing expanded records +++ +Command: Abort +++ Access Aborted +++ +Command: Disconnect +++ Disconnect Confirmed +++ +++ Thought for the day: He is with us +++ +++ Closing Data Stream +++ +++ Powering down connection +++ +++ User status: Inquisitor Lyra Joandra Rhodes - Disconnect complete +++